Live, love, learn
by U-Ana
Summary: Vimos tudo mudando e desmorronando, mas nem tudo é tão ruim quanto parece.
1. Chapter 1

Tenten e eu caminhávamos lentamente de mão dadas pela orla da praia. A água fresca do mar lambia nossos pés descalços enquanto avançávamos e olhávamos o pôr-do-sol silenciosamente; palavras não eram necessárias entre nós dois.

Nós havíamos começado o namoro há três meses atrás, seis anos após sermos apresentados um ao outro por Hinata, minha prima e amiga de Tenten.

Hinata é uma pessoa extremamente doce e tímida. Fora criada por Hiashi, junto a mim e sua irmã Hanabi, com extremo rigor.

Hiashi possui um modo antiquado de administrar sua empresa e, principalmente, sua família. Doía ver Hinata ser despresada por seu pai sem motivo apenas alega que não gosta de sentimentalismos, mas me parece que as mesmas regras

não são aplicadas a mim e a Hanabi.

Fui criado pelo meu tio desde meus 12 anos, quando meus pais morreram em um acidente de avião. Foi uma época difícil.

Eles costumavam viajar pelo mundo todo durante meses ininterruptos e isso me aborrecia.

Não que eu não goste de viajar, mas não me agradava deixar meus amigos e meu lar durante tanto tempo, então aos 8 anos eu deixei de acompanhá-los. A princípio eles ficaram magoados, mas foram bastante compreensíveis.

Depois de algum tempo, veio a notícia do acidente. Minha família, já pequena, se reduzira apenas a mim.

Desde então fiquei sob a tutela de meu tio.

A princípio foi bem difícil me adaptar à falta que meus pais faziam e à nova casa, mas Hinata me ajudou bastante.

Hoje tenho 18 anos, e procuro interceder Hiashi por ela - uma forma de pagar tudo o que ela fez por mim.

Como proprietário da Hyuuga Accounting, uma das principais agências de contabilidade do país, Hiashi é excessivamente exigente quanto ao comportamento da família e quanto às pessoas com quem andamos, e é por isso que ele não gosta de Tenten.

Ela vem de uma família humilde; sua mãe é professora em dois turnos e o pai as abandonou quando Tenten completara 5 anos.

"Imoral", dissera ele. É claro que ele não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito com nosso namoro, mas se acalmou com a dedução de que ser apenas uma avetura adolescente e de que em seguida eu deixaria Tenten para me casar com a filha de algum de seus clientes importantes.

Seu maior medo é que eu ou Hinata cometamos algum "escândalo" - beber demais e ser fotografado, usar drogas e ser fotografado, engravidar/ficar grávida de alguém e ser fotografado, se vestir e/ou cortar o cabelo ridiculamente e ser fotografado, andar em compania de pessoas polêmicas e ser fotografado... Tudo se resume em: não façam algo que suje a imagem da empresa.

Ele não teme por Hanabi, pois sabe que ela acata todas as suas decisões, por mais inescrupulosas que sejam, mas sempre fica apreensivo perante as nossas amizades -minhas e de Hinata- e lugares que frequentamos.

Foi nesse contexto que Hiashi proibiu o namoro de Hinata e Naruto, ambos com 16 anos na época. Naruto é filho de um magnata do petróleo; seria um bom candidato, a não ser pelo fato de que o mesmo entrou na "lista negra" dos fotógrafos de plantão por ter informado errado espontaneamente o endereço de uma festa de sua famíla.

A partir daí, Naruto começou a ser difamado pelos jornalistas. Sua família não se importou com o fato, mas isso fez Hiashi se opor ao relacionamento dele com Hinata.

A princípio ela sofreu bastante, mas logo suspeitei dos ares alegres que tomaram conta de suas feições algumas semanas depois.

Qual não foi minha surpresa ao encontrá-los escondidos atrás da escola que estudamos. _Se amassando_.

Soltei uma tossida dissimulada para chamar a atenção dos dois, que logo começaram a balbuciar alguma desculpa esfarrapada pedindo para que eu não informasse Hiashi do acontecido. A conclusão foi óbvia: eles estavam namorando escondido.

Foi hilário ver a surpresa e o medo tomando suas feições, mas devo admitir que me senti um pouco inquieto com a visão que Hianata e Naruto tinham de mim. Eu sei que não sou a pessoa mais gentil do mundo, mas eu não fazia idéia de que me viam como um... carrasco.

É claro que eu não contei nada para meu tio; eu os apoiei e apenas pedi para que tomassem cuidado com os fotógrafos. Eles estão namorando escondidos de Hiashi até hoje, um ano depois do acontecido.

Foi durante esse ano que comecei a ver Tenten de uma maneira diferente.

Tudo começou em abril, na festa de 17 anos da Ino. Na época, Tenten tinha 16 anos e eu tinha 18.

Nós éramos amigos há 6 anos e eu nunca pensei que fosse me apaixonar, ainda mais por ela. Seria hipocrisia dizer que éramos melhores amigos, tipo unha-e-carne e confidências íntimas, mas tínhamos uma boa relação; honesta e leal.

Ela passou a festa inteira apenas com Naruto e Hinata e, eventualmente, com Ino.

Achei bastante estranho considerando que grande parte de seus outros amigos também estavam presente na festa, e além disso, Tenten não pareceu se aborrecer em ficar sentada a noite toda.

Fiquei observando-a algum tempo, o que era mais estranho ainda. Ela estava simplesmente maravilhosa.

Um vestido amarelo claro delineava sua silhueta, deixando suas costas desnudas ornamentadas apenas pelas ondas de seus cabelos castanhos

Fiquei levemente abismado comigo mesmo; com certeza eu não conserava o hábito de olhar minuciosamente o corpo de meus amigos. Eu ri com idéia.

Sem pensar, andei em direção de Tenten ao ver Hinata e Naruto abandonando-a para dançar. Perguntei-me o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo, mas não obtive uma resposta racional; me senti como se estivesse sendo atraído por um ímã.

Sentei-me no lugar antes ocupada por Naruto, ao lado dela. Ela apenas me fitou e sorriu levemente, voltando a sorver sua bebida e observar as pessoas.

Vasculhei minha cabeça em busca de um tópico agradável, mas não encontrei nada que pudesse despertar algum interesse.

"Gostando da festa?" perguntou-me ela cortesmente, ainda varrendo a pista de dança com os olhos.

"Bom" respondi simplesmente.

Então me perguntei por que ela estava sentada a noite toda. Pelas minhas observações, ela fora convidada a dançar por vários _caras_, mas recusara todos os pedidos. Estranho.

"E você" comecei, "não parece estar se divertindo sentada o tempo todo".

Ela me olhou de soslaio, levemente espantada.

"Como você sabe que estou sentada o tempo todo, Neji?" perguntou ela com uma voz divertida.

Opa.

Novamente vasculhei minha mente, agora em busca de uma resposta cretina.

"Hmm...apenas não vi você por aí". Ufa. Ela riu.

Permanecemos em silêncio por alguns minutos, e então me levantei e me posicionei em frente à Tenten, estendendo minha mão em direção a ela.

"O quê?", perguntou ela, seu rosto sendo tomado por um misto de curiosidade e surpresa.

"Vamos dançar".

x-x-x-x

Para Hyuuga Ale, sempre. k3


	2. Chapter 2

Lembro-me que Tenten ficou mirando minha mão estendida por alguns instantes, e então ela se engasgou com sua bebida.

"O quê?" perguntou novamente após se recuperar de seu ataque de tosse, agora com a voz levemente esganiçada.

Bufei irritado; eu não tinha paciência para esse tipo de comportamento, mas ela pareceu genuinamente surpresa.

"Dançar, Tenten. Vamos", insisti, tentando ser paciente.

Ela apenas continuou olhando pra mim, seus olhos se arregalando. Eu não podia culpá-la, eu mesmo estava muito surpreso comigo mesmo por ter feito o pedido. Então percebi que não era apenas espanto; havia também uma sombra de pânico em seus orbes chocolate. Não entendi e apenas esperei por sua resposta, sabendo que eu não aceitaria um 'não'.

"Ahh, acho que não. Mas mesmo assim obrigada Neji, muito nobre de sua parte", falou ela, num tom que _deveria_ parecer irônico e casual e não soou. Notei que o pânico que antes nublava seus olhos passou para sua voz.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha e a observei brevemente. Aquilo não estava certo.

"Ora vamos, Tenten" comecei. Peguei o copo que ainda estava em sua mão e o depositei em cima da mesa; "Não banque a difícil. Não vou deixar que você fique a noite toda parada".

Ela direcionou seu olhar novamente para a pista de dança e em seguida me fitou.

"Você não precisa fazer isso por mim Neji, estou perfeitamente bem".

Observei-a retorcer uma mecha de seus cabelos em seus dedos nervosamente. Ela havia entendido errado.

"Você entendeu errado", falei, espelhando meus pensamentos; ela ficou claramente confusa. "Não estou fazendo por você. Levante-se Tenten, eu quero dançar com você".

Ela me olhou espantada, _de novo_. Eu estava ficando bom nisso. Que estranho.

"Agora, sem mais delongas... vamos dançar", falei, puxando-a gentilmente pela mão, fazendo com que ela levantasse.

Comecei a andar em direção à pista, ainda segurando a mão de Tenten, mas parei bruscamente; ela parecia decidida a ficar parada.

Voltei-me para ela. Estava paralisada, o pânico ainda em seus olhos. Eu não entendi o que raios estava acontecendo com ela.

"Hmm... você não quer dançar _comigo_, é isso?" Minha voz havia ficado falha repentinamente. Eu não queria pensar que era esse o motivo da recusa insistente de Tenten.

"NÃO!" gritou ela apressadamente. Senti meu estômago afundar. Havia algum problema comigo?

"Quero dizer, sim, eu quero dançar _com você_", consertou rapidamente ao ver minha expressão.

Alívio. Sorri internamente.

"Então...?" questionei.

Ela me olhou hesitante e corou, desviando o rosto pro lado. Fique tentando imaginar a razão de ela ficar tão envergonhada para recusar os inúmeros convites que havia recebido, mas não consegui nenhuma teoria satisfatória o bastante. Eu gostaria de entendê-la.

Permaneci segurando a mão de Tenten, talvez isso a acalmasse um pouco; nunca a havia visto tão insegura e temerosa diante de uma situação.

"Tenten".

"Hm?"

Ela não desviou os olhos da pista e isso me incomodou um pouco.

"Qual é o problema?" Minha voz estava baixa para assusta-la.

Ela ficou em silêncio por uns minutos e eu não a interrompi; não estava querendo pressioná-la, só estava tentando ajudar... Do meu modo. Talvez o _meu_ modo não fosse o correto, mas eu podia tentar.

"Você tem vergonha?" perguntei depois de uns instantes. A idéia pareceu-me cômica, mas foi a única resposta plausível em que pensei.

Tenten olhou-me ainda corada, abrindo e fechando a boca várias vezes sem saber o que dizer.

Ficamos em silêncio por mais alguns instantes, enquanto ela ainda olhava para os lados, buscando algo que pudesse falar.

"Não é bem esse o problema", disse por fim, quebrando o silêncio. Olhei profundamente seus olhos tentando entender a resposta. O pensamento de que ela tinha medo já não era tão engraçado; parecia estar relacionado a _ter medo _e isso parecia estar deixando-a constrangida.

"E qual seria o problema então?"

Tenten me olhou e corou profundamente. Apenas ficamos em silêncio novamente; seu nervosismo era tangível. Me perguntei se seu motivo era tão terrível a ponto de perder a voz, gaguejar e suar frio. Devo admitir que minha imaginação não era fértil o bastante para adivinhar a razão de toda aquela reação.

Esperei pacientemente por sua resposta. Ela parecia hesitante.

"Você vai rir", falou ela, soltando um riso trêmulo.

"Hm... acho que não vou, não". Fiquei confuso; por que raios eu iria rir?

"Hmm. Tudo bem". Ela me fitou de soslaio e corou mais ainda (se é que era possível). "Eu..." Tenten pigarreou e desviou o rosto para o lado. "Eu-não_sei_dançar".

Ela praticamente cuspiu as palavras. Elas entraram em minha cabeça lentamente, deixando-me ligeiramente distraído. Tenten não sabia dançar. Ela olhou-me de esguelha novamente, sondando minha reação.

"O quê?" falei mais por surpresa do que por qualquer outra coisa. As palavras finalmente fizeram sentido; eu estava meio lento.

Ela encarou-me, ainda corada.

"Por Deus, Neji, não me faça repetir", falou-me exasperada.

Olhei-a seriamente. Não queria que ela pensasse que eu achava engraçado; de fato, não era. Achei apenas estranho. Ela não aparentava ser uma garota com esse tipo de preocupação, mas vi que estava enganado.

Bem, Tenten não sabia dançar e aquilo não me parecia um grande problema.

"Tudo bem", falei franzindo o cenho.

Pela expressão que tomou conta de seu rosto, ela pareceu achar que eu havia desistido.

"Então é isso", falou soltando minha mão e voltando a sentar-se.

Fiquei de pé, observando-a. Eu estava realmente determinado a fazê-la dançar. Sim.

Puxei-a pela mão novamente, fazendo com que ela se levantasse, e me direcionei à pista de dança, mas ela me fez parar. _Denovo_.

"Acho que você está surdo, Neji", falou suspirando.

"Eu escutei perfeitamente".

"E então?"

Fitei-a profundamente. Ela parecia um pouco envergonhada ainda.

"Eu te ensino", falei simplesmente, voltando a andar em direção à pista, ainda puxando-a pela mão.

"Ahn, n-não acho que seja uma boa idéia, Neji".

"Claro que não é uma boa idéia", respondi, ou melhor, ignorei. Não deixaria ela se livrar. Não tão cedo...

Finalmente chegamos na pista de dança. Talvez cedo demais. Para minha _felicidade_, estava tocando uma música _lenta_. Que ótimo.

Era totalmente clichê, como uma cena de novela mexicana: o mocinho leva, pela primeira vez, a linda garota para dançar, e convenientemente, o maldito DJ resolve alegremente que devia trocar a música contagiante e agitada por uma música terrivelmente romântica e pegajosa.

Não fazia meu estilo, mas quem disse que a vida era fácil?

Tudo bem. Levei numa boa, mas Tenten pareceu não levar. Os nervos dela deviam estar em frangalhos; ela definitivamente estava constrangida.

Ficamos parados de frente para o outro por uns instantes, e então fiz com que ela passasse seus braços ao redor de meu pescoço.

"É só se balançar, Tenten. Não é tão difícil assim", falei.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

Pousei minhas mãos em suas costas desnudas e percebi que sua pele morena estava arrepiada. Eu não havia entendido o porquê disso; não estava frio nem nada do gênero.

Fitei-a intensamente buscando uma resposta em sua expressão, mas ela desviou o rosto, como havia feito várias vezes naquela noite.

Suspirei longamente e me inclinei levemente para apoiar meu queixo em seu ombro.

Esperava que fosse uma longa noite.

x-x-x-x

Para Hyuuga Ale, que me induziu ao mau caminho. XD

Muito muito muito obrigada a Kune chan, MitsukoMiyuki e Juh-chan X3 por terem comentado.


	3. Chapter 3

A música romântica acabou - cedo demais - e Neji afastou nossos corpos. Poderia parecer estranho esse pensamento, considerando que essa tentativa de dança estava acabando com meus nervos, mas eu estava realmente gostando.

Isso também poderia parecer estranho para uma garota da minha idade, mas eu não costumava ter esse tipo de contato com garotos (talvez porque eu não conversasse muito com garotos); meu círculo de contatos do sexo masculino se restringia apenas a Neji, Gaara, Naruto e Sasuke, que era meu melhor amigo.

Na época da festa de Ino, eu podia definir Sasuke com apenas duas palavras: egocêntrico e fiel. Apesar de ele julgar ser a última gota de água do deserto, eu sabia que podia lhe confiar meu maior segredo. Seu comportamento mudou um pouco a partir do momento que ele finalmente percebeu que estava apaixonado por Sakura, uma de minhas amigas. Foi uma das coisas mais complicadas de minha vida fazer com que ele admitisse, mas creio que, em parte, valeu a pena: ele finalmente havia amadurecido e percebido que o mundo não girava em torno de seu rostinho bonito; porém, seu orgulho fez com que ele ficasse calado e repelisse as tentativas de aproximação de Sakura. Ainda é triste vê-lo sofrer com toda essa história, mas parece que as coisas começaram a se resolver para eles (graças à insistência de Sakura, claro).

Já Naruto... bem... é o Naruto. Ás vezes ele consegue ser incrivelmente irritante, mas também posso classificá-lo como um bom amigo. Honestamente, não vejo como uma pessoa como Hinata possa se sentir atraída por ele. Não que eu não o considere bom o bastante, mas eu os vejo como extremos opostos: Hinata tímida e recatada e Naruto espalhafatoso e expansivo. Dizem que o amor é cego...

Com Gaara era um pouco diferente. Ele parecia mais uma espécie de irmão mais velho; era – e ainda é – extremamente protetor em relação a praticamente tudo (eu não permitia que ele interferisse em meus já escassos flertes). Espero que Ino finalmente o convença de que não está tentando apenas brincar com ele; talvez ficar com ela faça com que ele se torne mais afável e comunicativo. De certa forma eu entendia o porquê de seu distanciamento das pessoas em geral – quando criança, Gaara sofrera com as agressões dos pais e com a indiferença dos demais integrantes de sua família -, mas isso não impedia que eu simplesmente detestasse as palavras frias e grossas que ele utilizava usualmente.

Por fim, Neji. Acho que não há muitos meios de descrevê-lo.

Quando tudo indicava algo, ele mostrava que o certo era totalmente o oposto.

É como se tudo acontecesse ao contrário justamente para que Neji consertasse. Pode parecer exagero, mas era assim que eu o via. E ainda é.

Além disso, Neji fazia (_e ainda faz_) o típico papel de gostosão-da-escola-que-atrai-o-olhar-de-todas. E todas caem em cima. Normal.

Eu não me incluía em "todas".

Sim, Neji era _mesmo_ gostoso, mas ainda assim era meu amigo, e não seria certo eu ficar secando o corpo do garoto.

Segundo as pouquíssimas garotas que tiveram a sorte de ficar com ele por pouco mais de o tempo de um mero amasso, Neji era extremamente atencioso e carinhoso. Diziam que "era como ir ao paraíso e voltar em poucos minutos".

Não era absolutamente difícil imaginar isso; ele era perfeito em sua quase totalidade.

Eu achava também que Neji era imprevisível, e a prova disso é que ele estava me puxando pela mão para fora da _pista de dança_.

Exato.

Neji me convidou e me levou para dançar. Melhor: me _ensinou_ a dançar.

Isso não era do feitio dele. Também não era do feitio dele insistir em dançar, convidar para dançar e, principalmente, dançar.

Por que raios ele faria isso?

Conclusão: deve ser o whisky.

Sabe, não vou fingir que... que fui indiferente à dança. A atitude de Neji mexeu comigo de muitas maneiras. Talvez não tenha por que isso ocorrer, mas eu era terrivelmente inexperiente e _talvez_ isso pudesse ter alguma influência.

Estávamos indo em direção à mesa que eu estava ocupando anteriormente. Eu não sabia como agir depois de uma dança - eu nunca havia dançado -, então simplesmente me servi de um Martini da bandeja de um garçom que passava e ocupei meu lugar.

"O que?", perguntei ao vê-lo me fitando com uma expressão um tanto quanto estranha.

"Nada", falou simplesmente, sentando-se ao meu lado.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas observando o movimento. Eu achava o silêncio um pouco incômodo, mas não seria eu a quebrá-lo.

"Nejiiii".

Virei-me e olhei em direção à pessoa que guinchou e vi uma garota loira se sentando do outro lado de Neji e jogando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Vamos dançar?", falou ela com empolgação, beijando-o na bochecha.

"Não, Mandy, obrigado", respondeu ele, fazendo uma careta.

"Aaaah, Neji, vamos, por favor?", insistiu, fazendo um biquinho que, em minha opinião, foi simplesmente patético. Aquilo estava me dando náuseas.

Então ela começou a beijar o pescoço de Neji, enquanto o mesmo tentava se desvencilhar do aperto dos braços dela. Imaginei que fosse a filha de um cliente importante do tio dele; ele nunca podia destratá-las. Lamentável... a garota era terrivelmente manhosa. Não sei por que, mas não havia simpatizado nem um pouco com ela.

"Mandy, por favor. As pessoas estão começando a olhar".

Fiquei tentando me perguntando se Neji se impediria de ficar com alguma garota por causa das pessoas. Não parecia ser seu estilo.

"Ah, entendi...", começou ela, com a voz ainda mais estridente. "Você quer ir para um lugar mais sossegado, não é?"

Fitei-a intensamente, achando seu sorriso um tanto quanto falso. Aquilo foi a gota d'água.

"Está ficando tarde, eu tenho que ir", falei levantando-me. "Com licença".

Comecei a andar lentamente entre os demais convidados de Ino.

"Tenten".

Olhei para trás para ver quem me chamava.

"Eu te acompanho", falou Neji.

"Não há necessidade, Neji. Fique e aproveite o resto da festa", falei, olhando para a garota, que mantinha os braços insistentemente presos em Neji.

"Eu insisto", falou ele, olhando-me significativamente.

Soltei uma risadinha e assenti.

"Hm... Mandy, agora eu tenho que ir. A gente se vê".

Então Neji se soltou dos braços da garota, pegou minha mão e me guiou pelo meio do número crescente de pessoas.

"Obrigado", falou ele quando finalmente chegamos à rua.

Ri alto. Aquilo era muito atípico: Neji fugindo de garotas.

"Me deve essa", falei, dando uma piscadinha. Ele riu também.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, ainda de mãos dadas, e eu corei. Eu _tinha_ que corar. Que ótimo.

"Hm... eu tenho mesmo que ir, sabe..." falei, desviando do olhar penetrante de Neji.

"Tudo bem, vou chamar um táxi", falou, já começando a puxar o celular do bolso da calça.

"Não, não, Neji. Não se incomode. Eu prefiro ir andando".

Ele encarou-me novamente por alguns segundos e sorriu de canto. Particularmente, acho esse sorriso de canto maravilhoso.

"Eu te acompanho então", falou ele, já começando a caminhar.

"Sabe Neji, acho que minha casa não fica tão perto quanto você pensa", falei. Eu realmente não queria importunar Neji com isso, mas era ruim ter de deixar sua companhia. Ele era tão gentil...

"Eu não me importo, Tenten. Agora vamos", falou rindo e me puxando pela mão.

Eu ri novamente e o acompanhei, andando a passos lentos.

x-x-x-x

Para Hyuuga Ale. k3

Oi. =D

Obrigada obrigada obrigada obrigada Kune chan, Lust Lotu's e MitsukoMiyuki por comentarem.

Kune chan: sim, sim. É um caminho bem interessante u.u Culpe ela por qualquer coisa perva que estiver presente nessa fic XD

Talvez eu leve eles pro barraquinho do jardineiro ou algo assim, concorda? 8D~

Lust Lotu's: muito muito obrigada por ler a fic. Que bom que gostou dessas partes. xP

Foram particularmente difíceis XD

MitsukoMiyuki: ri mooontes com sua review XD~ então... a coitada apenas não sabia dançar u.u mas sabe né? Neji, como bom moço que é, ensinou ela =D e _provavelmente _(não prometo) o Hiashi vai aprontar XD

Até a próxima. =3


End file.
